FUN WITH DA FBIǃǃǃǃǃ111111111111
by xXxZEPHYRAxXxDIAMONDZxXx
Summary: A VERY SEXY gurl named Zephyra Temptress destiny nigth death Waylnd Potter goes to the FBIǃǃǃǃǃ111111111111 WHERE she and other brave Fbi guyz kill unsubs an solv mysterys!11 And she mets DA SEXY SPENSER REED and dey fall in love n go on adventurs n stuf!1 PLS REED!1111111AND REVIUUW!1 THNAKX!11111
1. Chapter 1

(A/N IM RIGHTING A NEW STURY 4 MI FAVIRT TV SHOW CRIMNAL MINDZ!111111111 PLS REED!)"

CHAPTER 1 zEPHRYAa GETZ aReesTed!1!1!

ONSE UP ON A TIME, der wz a very sexu beutiful girl namd zephyra!111 and dat gurl wuz ME!11111111 I had veyr long blak hair wit colorfull streeks thru it that were blue, purpl, gold, and pink!1 Mi eyz wer rainbwz and mi teeth wer very strait an pretty cuz i dont need braases!1111111 LOL! One day I wuz weairng a long blak dress wit pink lacy stuf all over, a gold belt aroudn mi waist, a necklace wit a REEL SKORPION in it, a bunch of gold chain jewlry stuff all over it some hi heel bootz dat wer 10 inches high and SOME LACY BLAK BRA AN A BLAK LACY THONG DAT DINT COVER MI BUT ALL DA WAY!111111 (bcuz covering up is 4 pruds, lol) I wuz so sexiii11!1111 Den I wuz bored, lol so I decicded to go oiut on a SUPER SEXYY DATE wit mi boyfriend fred!11111111111

"HEY FRED i sed sexily then kissed fFRED on da mouth!111111

"MM MM YEA BAY!11111" Then we started DOIN IT!11111

Then,suddenly HE STARTED RAPING ME!1111 I scremd "RAPE!1111111111" then took out mi nife and STABBED HIM THRU THA HAERT!111111 T/her wuz blood an shit goin evrywher an then fred dyed and I FUKING TOOK HIS CORPSE AN BURNED IT AN THREW IT IN A FIRE!11 Then I started doing a satanic victory dance but then...SEXY MEN WERING FBI CLOTHS THAT SAID 'FBI" ON THE BAK APPEARDDN ADN STARTED ARRESTING ME FOR NO RESIN!1111111

"OMG UR UNDER AREST!1111111" said the sexy guy wit sexy beown hair. He wuznt weirng nothing but a vest an i could see all his sexxy mussels underneath. He sexily touchd me as he put the handcuffs on me rists. "Wer takin u 2 jail ung lady!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Then, the FBi Sexy guyz took me out 2 der car thrw me in an then loked the door!1 I wuz stuck!11111 I tryd bangin at da door (no not bangin dat way lol lololoolll) den it dint open so i started cyin. Da teerz wer sparkly n pink n they went all over da flor of da car, den on of da guz saw mi cryin an he tryd to CONTORT me!111111 "DONT WURY BABY" he sed creply then I bashed him in the face n said "OMG GO AWAY U CREEPY RAPERR!111111" He wuz dat bald guy, he wzu so ugli!11111 LOL!1111111111 Da on who calz evry1 "baby" lol. Den Da car finishd drivin an dey got to da jail an took me out!111111 Den...

CLIFIEE!11111111XXXX Kep reding 2v find out wat happnz next!1


	2. Dda JAILǃ11111111111

(THANX WILFRID UR AWSUM !11111111 ILY!1 person hu asksd about "ranhck dressing" i dont no wat da fuk da meens. She wuz bein arrested not eetin saladz !LOL! IT IT RANCHY OR RAUNGHCY?LOLLL an den 2 da person hu calld me a trull, I AM NUT A TURLL!11111111111111 i dont like trullz theyr ugly an dey smell bad an dey smash up ppzl bathrooms (LOLOLLLL HARY POTTER REFRENCE!11111111) MY STURY is NOT dumb ur just not smart enuf to get it!111 I ALREADY NO HOW 2 RITE I DONT NEED TO LERN AGEAN I JUSDT NEED BETTER SPELLIN AN MI ENGLISH TECHER MIGHT HELP ME BUT ITS DA WEEKND (LOLOL GET IT WEEKND ABEL TSYFTYA HES SO AWESOME omg ABI U MY FAVORITE AN UR HAIR IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUT!111111111) and I DO HAVE DYLSEXIA AND ITS A REALY THING OMG HOW ITS HORRIBLE TO MAK FUN OTHER PEOPLE FOR HAVING DISIBLITYS! and I AM NOT MOKING U!1111111111111111 i dont even know who u r why would ibe mockign u?/)

ALSO, IM SUPPER EXICTED FOR THE SUPPER BOWEL TONITE!111111111 I HOPE THE BRONKOS WIN DEY R AWEOSME also som of der guyz r hott DAT helps 2!1111111LVU U!11111

but, IM not that excited bcuz im reelay DEPRESED! iijust foudn otu harrys leaving one direction IM GONA CRY!111 i might DIE IF NIALL LEAVS!11111111111)

CHAPTRR 2 Dda JAILǃ11111111111

Den, da ugli guyz took Zephrya out of a car an put her in da jailǃǃǃǃ1111111

"OMG NO" I cryed but they put me in anywazeǃ

Den, wen evry1 elz had left, da sexi fbi man wit da sexi vest an SEXII MUSSELZ an sexi brown hair appered an went over 2 mi jail cellǃǃǃǃǃǃ11 "DONT WORRY ZEPHYRA ILL SAVE U" he sexed loudyl then took osme keyz an stuff out of his pcoket then unlocking the jaill cell door "COM ON OUT B4 DEY FIND MEǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ111" "y r u 11savin me""? I said "do you trying to rape me or someting?" "NO i just am in love with you I LOVE YOU SO MUCH ZEPHRYA " then he sexily took mi by the hand then helpdd me walk down the hall out the jail "Oh an B/y T/he Way I'm Spehxer Reed but You can call me Spenserǃǃǃ11" THEN we got in his sexiiiiiiiiiii hot LAMDORGIN1 car and then drov awayǃǃǃǃ Ther wuz a car chase and everything the FBI chasing after us cuz dey wanted to put me back in da jail (dem losers( den but Spender shot some bulletz in their tirez an da car BLUE UPǃǃǃǃǃ111 Den we drov awa to a SECRET LIARǃǃǃǃǃǃ11111 Sepnxer took me iut of da car lol he had to cary me lol cuz i coudlnt walk but den he took me out caryred me an tok me into his laurǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1111 Den, we mad outǃǃǃǃ1111


	3. 3DPSNEDSERS LAIR

(OMG THANXK SO MUCH 4 UR GOOD REVIOUS GUYS! I LOV U SO MUCH! TO DA FLAMER H8RS, U GUYS SUCK U DONT UNDERSTAND DA POWER OF TRU RIGHTING! also MI AND BY BFF DIDI R MEETIN UP 2NITE 2 WATCH DIS SHOW 2GETHER _ITS GONNA BE SO AMZING!1111111111_ also, stup CALLING ME A TRUL! i am NoT a trull i am not MOKING this show!11111")

CHAPTR 3 DA SPENXRERS LAIRǃǃǃ111111

"y did u sakrifice urself 2 save me?" i sqed questiningyly.

"WELLL...I lovE YOU" aid Sepnderzer. "And besieds dem old FVI guyz dey wer boring and old anywyz lolǃ111 Me an u we can just mak our own FBI."

Den, we mad luv for the very first timeǃǃǃǃǃǃ111111

hE WUZ HUGEǃǃǃǃ1111111

"AH AH AH AH" I Siaid cryingly then sexed loudly.

WE SEXED SO MUCH!

"i lov u so much I WOULD DYE FOR YOU!" Spenxer cryingly said

"THEN, our love was so passinate the stars fel from da sky n da moon colided with da erth it was so powerful! LOL! jk lol non of dat stuf hapend it just a MEDEPHOR for showin just how powreful and tru our lov was. We sexd all nite long crying in ecch others arms then spencer drank mi teerz liek edwerd did in bella in twilight! it was SO EXY! (A/N omg dont u guys think he looks like edwerd kinda from da movie INST HE SO HOT?!1111 OMG I LOV U SO MUCH SPEXRER EDWERD U GUYRS R SO HOTTTT1!)

..

...

..

..

...

CLIFFIE!


	4. CHAPTR 4 WE MAK OUR OWN FBIǃǃǃǃ111111111

_**(a/n U PPL R JERKZǃ stop hating mi sturyǃ1 also edwerd drinks bellaz teerz when shes cryin bcuz he rote her a reely sweet sexah songǃ ok, I'm rlly sory 4 all da grammar errorz n stuff Im tryin 2 get mi teacher to help edit but hez rly buzy so he dont hav much time 2 look over mi storys. STOP FLAMMINGǃ)**_

CHAPTR 4 WE MAK OUR OWN FBIǃǃǃǃ1111111111

THE NEXT DAY, when we finished makin our pasionately sexy love, me and Septic desided we would build our Own FBIǃ Who need the other fbi anyways lol right? said Spenser. Lets just make our ownǃ Then we started building a new FBI then all the people came to work with usǃ LOLǃǃǃ1 Ther wuz Penelopie Garcia who wuz a comptuer hakker lady her super power was to MIND CONTROL all da computersǃ She had weird cloths an weird glass Lol I wish i had some glasses like dat. Then ther was this dude called Darrick morgan who was bald and weird and he called everyone "baby" which is like super annoying, also he had a magical super power to have super strength so he could carry around super heavy stuffǃ11 Then there was ths lady Jennifer Jaru whose name was Jennifer Jaru but she made everyone call her Jj, she was always having lots of BABYS, and then there was Arin Hotchr, who looks kind of like mi dad, lol ǃ1 Arin had this car thing that could fly kind of like Fred n Georges car in Harry potter, except it was a FARARRIǃ and it was super sexy and cool. Then ther wuz this guy named Rossi who had super strenght and he could pick up heavy stuf kind of like Darrick but he was EVEN STRONGERǃ And there was this lady named Tara Lewis but she had SUPERPOWERSǃ111111111 Seh could read people mindsǃ

"i want supper powerz" i said lol.

"in order to get Supper Powers you must...KILL 5 UNSUBSǃ" said Tra Lwis. "And den u must steal their souls and put their souls in your body, THEN WHEN you have 5 unsub souls you will get your supper pwoerszǃ"

Den so I went 2 walking around then dug this huge hole in da side walk. With an xcavetor lol. T/hen I put some tarp stuff ovver da hole so u couldnt see the hole then put some weponz on top of the hole. T/hen hid behind a hedge and waited for the unsubs to comeǃ Then, suddenly, they apperdǃǃǃ11 They ran ontoo the tarp bcuz dey wanted too get the weponz, but instead, then the tarp FELL and dey all went into the HOLE AND DIEDǃǃǃǃǃǃ1111 I GOT A vacuum cleaner and then vacuumed it up over them and vaccumed all their soulds out of the bodysǃ Then I put the souls in my body then i got supper POWERZǃ My supper power wuz dat I coudl turn anythng I tocuhed into0...DIAMONZǃǃ1111111111111 I touchd Tara then se turned into a diamond lol nd I had too touch her again to make her turn back to humen. Then...

SUDDENLY, an UNSUMBǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ111

..

...

.

...

... ... ... ...

..l.

CLIFFIE!1111!1


	5. Chapter 5

_3 TO EVE1 WHO LIKED MY STORY_

 _also_

 _WWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOO da FUKKKKKKKKKKKK ISSSSSSSSSSS "SPRINGZ""""""""""'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

CHSPTR 5 TE USNBUMǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1

Then there was an Unsub who was trying to kill people he was waving around machine gun SHOOTING BULLETZ IN ALL DIREKTIONSǃǃǃ111 "Oh no how do we stop himǃǃǃǃ111111111" said Spenser then we made out sexily and forced our bodies together in a sexy act of passion in case we would get killed by the unsub and would never see each other again. BUT, then, "I CAN HAK HIS FACKBOOKǃ1111" said Penilippe gargia then hacking with her computer THEN the unsub realized his facebook picturez had all be chanzged to...GGIRLY PINK UNIKORNZǃǃǃǃ1111 Den he started crying and threw his gun away then while he was crying Tara lewiis and JJ went over and talked 2 himǃǃǃǃ11111111 hE diedǃǃǃǃǃǃ becauz dey shooted him and stuck handcuffz on him then "HORRAY U SAVD THA DAYǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1111111" ANOTHER VIKTORY FOR THE FBIZǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1 (fbiz stands 4 fbi ZEPHYRA, because lol they named it for me bcuz i'm the fuking best and I was the one who helped invent the fbizǃǃǃǃǃǃ11111111" They threw the corpse of the unsub in a fire then burned it up then we all danced around it in celebration.


	6. Chapter 6

(EVERYON WHO LIKS IT, I LVO U!1111111111111111 EVERYONE WHOS FLAMIN, FUK OF!111111111111111111111111111111" ALSO I GOT MY TECHER TO HELP ME WITH THIS ON BUT I MIGHT GE GETTIN A NEW BETA SOON CUZ MR JONSHGON IS RELLY BUSY WER DOIN TESTS THIS WEEK N STUFF SO..._)

The next day there was MOR UNSUBSǃǃǃǃǃ11111111111

"Oh noǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11111111111" SCREEMeD Hotch.

"This unsub guy man thingy IS KILLIN LOTS OF WOMANǃǃ11111111111" said Gargia then crying loudly "He like RAPEING them and stuff and then leaving their bodies all over the placeǃǃǃǃ11111111 He`s already killed 1000000000000 womenǃ"

Trara startd readin peoples minds, she was so awesome at MInd REaDIN that she could read peoplez minds when they were DEDǃǃǃǃǃǃ1111111100 "I can see the unsub right b4 he killed dis woman," she sed "i now wat he loosk like ...hes REELY SEXYǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ111111" She started drawing a picture of the unsub guy then HE was so hot he had long black hair with a ponytail in it and his teeth where long AND white and strait kinda like a werewolf lollll then also he had BIG 8-PACK WITH REALLY BIG SEXY MUSSELS IN ITǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1111111 And he was wearing some sexy really tight shirt with sexy really tight pants n you could see his u no wat in thereǃǃǃǃǃǃ111111111 And he was wearin a sexy chain necklaxe thingy with some satanic symbol thingies on itǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11111111 he was SO SEXYǃ111111

"we must...CATHC HIMǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ111111111"

"lol" said Hotch.

"EVERYOEN GET IN MY SEXY FARRARIǃ" said Hotch then sexily and WE ALL GOT IN THE SEYX FARRAIRIǃ I got 2 DRIVEǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1111111111111 I had nevr driven before but I wuz REELY GOOD t drivinǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1111111111 We flied over the sky to the last place the unsumb had been seen then I druv da car on DA ROOFǃǃǃǃǃǃ11111111111 We wnet down an went inside da hosue der wuz ds cryin lady sayin "O NO MI DAUGHTRRRE" she was cryin an teerz n stuf but her teerz wernt az sxy as my sparkly pink teerz. "dis unsub MURDERD AND KILLED MY DAUGHTERǃ" Den we fond da body and it was al bloody an stuff and ther wuz blood all over the place then Jj startd thrwiin up and stuff bcuz it was so grossǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11111 Reed held mi hand to contort me then and we startd makin out to contort each other.

"Now...WE MUST CATCH DA UNSUBMTǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11111"

Ther wuz bloodi footprintz all over da place so we follwod dem out to da shed in da bak yard...inside da shed wuz...DA UNSUMBǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11111111111111 He wuz murderin an rapin another gurl thenǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ111111111 "OMG STOPITǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ111111" I said pointin mi gun at him then he saw me pointin mi gun at him an he started cryin "omg no I just wantd som1 to have mi sexi tiem with " he Cryed then and said "Hey your sexyǃ" Then...HE STARTED RAPIN MEǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11111

"OMG NO"

I kiked his booty but then he said "Wate I love uǃǃ1111111111111"

"wat"

"I LOV U SO MUCH THE COMAPSION OF IT IS EATING MY SOLE" he cryed then he tryed to make out with me. "ZEPHYRA YOU ARE MY ON AND ONLY"

"Wat how do u now my name?"

"WE ARE SOLEMATES"

"O" I said.

Then...WE TOK HIM TO JAILEǃ


	7. I LOVE SPNECER

CHPRATER 7 I LOVE↨ SPNECER

We wnet bak 2 da fbi hedquarterz in hotches flying car then me and Spencer went bak 2 our hosue! We had a hole hosue to ourself like a gigantic mansion! It wuz with oslid gold floors, soldi gold toiletz, soli gol wallz windowz even the FRENITURE wuz mad of gold!111 "Dis sexi gold is all 4 u" said Sepncer then we got in are gold bed an mad out for a long time.

THEN...

SUDENLY.

.

.

..

...

..

...

A UNSUB JUMPD IN DA WINDOW!1111

"IM GONNA STELE ALL UR STUF" he yelled then took the gold sexi stuff an ran away!

"OMG NO"

Then, Sencer tryed shootin at the unsub but he was to fast and got away. Then, the unsbu started KIDNAPIN me an Spener!

"ONO" I cryed then but nobody wuz around 2 save us!

Then, The unsbu dragd us 2 his lair then started TORTURIN US! He stabd nives at us an it hurt so much! I started cryin then suddenly...THE DOOR FLU OPEN! An all da sexi fbi guyz cam in an said "STOP FBI!111111111111"

Da ubsub relized they wer rher an starte cryin NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY EVUL PALANZ HAS BEEN DEFFEETED" HE cryed then starrted makin a desperit attempt 2 get away. He threw nives at Spenxr then killing him!111111111111111111 Then he shooted a gun at Hotch n hHE dyed to!11 Then suddenly Tra used her mind reedin powers "I cn reed his mind an discover his gr8est feer" SHE SEid then red his mind "His gr8est feer is...SPIDERS!" Then she got a thing with a lot of spiders an threw it all around an der wuz spiders runnin all over da palce "EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKEEKKDKODCFP0304995956" sed Da unsub then cryin lik a little gurl an cryin "aSDFGHJ^T$2345" THEN he got loked up an thrown in da bak of da fbi van, an JJ wuz so happy she had a baby1!11111111!

Den...

"O NO DA LOVE OF MI LIFE IS DED" I cryed runin over to spendcers corpese. "Y DID U HAV 2 DIE"

Dn, I started makin out! Except like it was that kin of makin out that brings ppl bak 2 life! (like in slepein buety! Exept my pe teecher said der wuz dis on calld "c3pr"or somtin like da were you like mak out wit da person an den hit them on da BOOBZ1 an dey com bak 2 life!") So den I brout speCer bak to life and he was SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPY! We mad out sexily for the hoel world to see an everyone was clappin cux it was so seix!


	8. Chapter 8

(DISCLAMER; i AM NOT A TURLL, I AM NOT RASSEIST, AND I DO NOT NOW HWO "JO BELL" isǃ11111111111111111111111111111)

CHPTR 8 I AM SO SEXIǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1111

The nex Dey I wuz goi bak 2 my hous when a unsub guy jumpd out from behnd bushes an screemd :"I AM A ANSAB" an then grabed me an through me 2 da rgound. "I AM EVULǃǃǃǃ111111111111" Dansub kidnappded meǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1111111111

I wnwr bak 2 da unsubs lair wit da unsub an den he through mein a kage. "NOW DO SEYX STUFF" he sed

I dint want 2 but I was skared he would kill me, so I started strippin seixlyǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1111 He was so entransed by my body.

"OMG UR HOTT" he sed. Then he starrtd cryin an sayin "Im just a mistunderstodd guy I dint meen 2 kindap u Im just irxoevocably in luv with u" Then I relized , he wasnt actualy a bad guyǃ111 I he let me out of da cage an den we mad out sexily an he was SO GOOD ADT KISSINGǃǃ1111111 Then...WE KISSED SOM MOREǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ111111111

THEN...

"BFIǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ11111111111111111111111111111111111111" screemd da fbi guyz an da dooor brok down.

"OMG" said dnsub.

"dEN fbi cam running in2 da room an/

SPENSER

was derǃǃ11111111

Spender saw me makin out wit Dansub an he sad "omg Zpehrya SHES BEIN RPAD "

Den dey started killin Dansub but I sed "NO DONT KILL HIM I LUV HIM"

Spenser cryed "Wat u lov him? but I love MWǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ1"

"I lvo u both "I cryed sexily then he loked around jelusuyl "Ur min Zephrya"

Then, Dansub and Spenser started fitinǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ111

CLIFFI!1

2 BE CUNTINUDE!1111111111


	9. Chapter 9

He guys sry it tok me do long to rite this chapter I was doing it on my phone BUT,, it has alepplahxke! Lol. Spellcheck. I don't know y it don't fix that one lollllll.  
OMG, I Kant believe Morgan left. So dad.

NWWAAZYE, nex chapie$  
I 4got wat da next one was lol.

I WAS being kidnapped an rapped in. Da i subs lair. HELP ME I cryed. Dansub sexed at me as rapped me and took of mi bra thong sparkli BLAKE net short mo black leather pantZ and my scorpion mrcklafe. How would I ever get out of this Alice ? I Winfred.  
"I of u Zephyra " sed Dansin sexily  
THEN, the door mocked down! FBU SAID a sexy voice then DARRICK MORGAN came in2 the room?!  
OMG DARRICK U SAVE MEi cryed Sicily.  
YAS said Darrick.  
THAN,,,,,, he started killin Dansub!  
DEN, suddenly DATRIKC SAID "O NO I AM PRENGIT!1!1!4 4 (9391":'focal" then he GOT PREGNT! The. Side only he said "0-0 O MUSY GO ON MANTERNITY LEAVE! THERR4 I CANNUT SAVE U BEAUTIFUL ZEPHYRA" then he vanished!? I begun to cry becuz I wanted o be saved?! ?!


	10. Chapter 10000000000000000000000000000000

I'm decided to right da next chappiiii of this. In on my phone so this mite b hard 2 reed!$'h the keyys r relly small so itss hard 2 spel things rite.  
Awnyqaz  
CHAPTER SUMTHIN  
i Kant remehrr wat da last nunbr was so in just going to say...666! Thatz a relly gr8 numherr. Chaptrerruxhdhd 666!  
CHARTER 666  
I was in da DANSUBS liar. Hee was taken off my cloths and rappin me he had a littel teny tiny junk thet wus the siE of a toothpick. He stuk his toothpik junk. Into my NO NO JUNK. "AAAAAAH OWN OW OW OW AGH OW" I cryed sexily and wiped bloody teerz ot of my eyes "PLS stop rappin me"  
"BIT I LOVE YOU"  
""Nn"  
He throwed hinsdlef at me and ramed his junk in me.  
OE  
then...  
EF B I  
sed some thing.  
OMG?  
THA FBE WER HER!  
Yay there going to save meh! I cred. Dansub ststtfd frying. !nooooooooöooooo my evuh planz hav bin foieild he cryed sadly. Den da door broke in and EFBEYAY sad a secy voise of ...SPONSOR! Omg I sexed. Sponsor piked up a pice of da borken door and beeted Dansub ofer the head witg it. Dansub...DYED! Tank u for Savin me trom bein rapped. We sexily kiksed and mad out and then he dtdttfd Gavin sex withme. OMGG he was like 8 feet long ans SEXI! And muxh beta than Dansub.


	11. ZEPHHHRHAAH STARTS A NEE EFBEYAY CASE

Zephgta n du morte de CIMRINAL MUNDZEh

..

...'zmxms./:;((;:4'r

..,.

"Tu porle francas? BONJORR. CAFFE. Franc is suk a xezy langwij it shit be REKIRED to French for evrrgon. Wen I'm dun writtknt des STURY I goin to rewrit da hole thong in frank. So it wall be every motr SEXAHR.

So dat way all da France's will be ible 2 red meh stury an se how God it is

,

?

'Vc cd

:83'

CHAPTAR 72

ZEPHHHRHAAH STARTS A NEE EFBEYAY CASE

SO ON DAY ZEPHYRA HAD GUN BAK W DA FBII WIT SPENCER HER HUSBand becoz dey had gotted marreyed ($0rry meh caplsojk tingy us nut wrkin)so dn she wen to hitches office and Thor she was in trobble

BUT

HOtch sed "u...

...

.,.,.,.

.44;(!,.

"GRT A RASE"

So now she ws makin 4838924993 dollars s yer in her job she wuz so fikij HAPPI abot it brcozz he needed money to pay or here new hose that he had bogtt to move in wit spencer it was a MANSEN

Anywaze she was at da hous wit spenserr an dey were havin sex on da kitchun sink wit sensers sexi large 10 foot dick wen suddanly the house,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,?.,,,,?.,,BLU UP! There was rubbl n shit n fire flyin around spennesr ripd out his deck from zefira and grabs her by sa waste. "COM ON BABBU" he rons out da doorr an dey get out just In tirne. Da hose blowes up an eveeytibgf dyes.

"OMG BBy dat was our 4000 dollar hose" cockles Sphyra as trees go cruing OT of her eyes.

Dey cryed.

Den

.

X

X

X

X:

/

:

3

S

Ed

S

:

UNSUB!relises Spenser. De is a unsub stnsdinghg by da house wit a bomb shit thing to blow up da hose "EFBAYAY" cockles spencer den he shits the UNSUb in da face. Unsub falls down

""WhY SA FUK DID U DU Dat" says spensttr gone over to da U snub.

"Cos..,...,.,,...,,,..,...,,...I FELT LIK IT"

"Ok" den Spenser shits the UNSUb in the eye. He dyes.


End file.
